fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015/Presentations/GreatSageSpike
I thought it'd be pretty fun to do this especially when I was planning on making an original game. Most of the stuff i'll be presenting is new content for the two games i'm currently working on. On the final day, i'll be revealing a new project i'll be putting full work into starting sometime in the 1st quarter of 2016. I codenamed it "Project Tranquil" but that, of course, is not the official name of the project. It'll be the only NEW game I present because having multiple games that are being worked on at the same time doesn't really sound too fun to me aha. I'm hoping for it to be something quite...massive. I had quite some fun making the entire presentation so Enjoy :] 'Schedule' 'DAY 3' So this is the final day. Let's get right into it. I’m gonna be introducing an Original Game that I’ll start putting full work into starting in the earlier stage of 2016. It’s called Soul • Cutter (ソウル•カッター). It’s an Open World, Action-Role Playing Game taking some gameplay inspiration from various franchises and titles such as Xenoblade, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, and Final Fantasy. I’m not ready to reveal too much about the story and features as i’m still working on those but when things are all ready, I’ll start up the article. I do have some teasers/visuals and information to show though which should reveal quite A LOT about the story... I present to you...Soul • Cutter: Dread Hive vs The World! More information to come later! So that's about it for the entire presentation and I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be leaving with this... 'DAY 2' We're back. Today is gonna be all Mid and Out. I think it's best to start off with some new eeveelutions. I've been working on the starter designs since day one and I think it's now time to reveal the final evolutions of Reecub, Bunnux, and Jelest. The Reecub line is based off a Kenjutsu warrior. The Bunnux line is based off a Cyborg. And finally the Jelest line is based off an Angel. I present to you Kenreetsy, Jacoundry, and Divinirain! Hope you like them! This relic will be playing quite a role in the game's story (again, which is gradually being worked on as we speak!). It's called Apollo's Gem. Next up, we have a new Mega Pokémon making it's debut in Mid and Out. This one's been long overdue~ As we reach the end of today's presentation, i'll be introducing Team Noctem, a young group of people with big dreams. They will be the main antagonists of the story. I'll be revealing more on them at a later date but for now, i'll conclude today with this teaser... 'DAY 1' Welcome lol. I'll be starting off today's presentation with new DLC fighters for my game, Super Smash Bros. V. I've decided to bring these characters back due to "popular" demand. Next up... and finally... The three do have quite some new changes coming into Super Smash Bros. V so take a look! Ahhh, Pokémon Mid and Out. I'll be introducing some new Pokémon making their debut in the game. I've worked quite hard on these designs and i'm pretty happy with how they turned out so I hope you enjoy them! This next Pokémon will be quite a prominent one in the game's story (which is gradually being worked on as we speak!). It is a new which takes inspiration from what I would probably consider a top 10 favorite anime show of mine! Maybe you'll get the reference.. As we reach the end of today's presentation I have a "surprise" newcomer DLC character coming to Super Smash Bros. V. Take a look. "What appears to be an office room is shown. "Watashitachiha, atarashī kēsu o motte imasu. (We have a new case.)" comes out the mouth of a built teenage boy walking forward. The camera is zoomed in on the mouth down of a female figure with hair, wearing a coat over what appears to be a school uniform. "Unn, sumasshu. (Hmm, Smash.)", they say. "Kore wa hijō ni kyōmibukai mono ni suru hitsuyō ga arimasu, (This should be quite interesting,)" "soredewa, dekakemashou. (let's head out now.)". "Hai. (Alright.)". Both proceed to walk towards the door as the female grabs a briefcase. As they open it, a blinding light blasts through. They both look at each other quite astonished. The scene then shifts to an ongoing battle between Mario, Palutena, a Male Inkling, and Ryu on the Palutena's Temple stage. Their battle is immediately halted as they notice two figures walking up. They stop to look torwards the figures. The female proceeds to take off her coat as she speaks, the camera finally revealing what appears to be a girl in her teenage years, "Kon'nichiwa, sumasshu. Watashi wa... Ayumi yo. (Hello, smash. I'm...Ayumi.)" Yes, Ayumi Tachibana. The Veterans × Detective DLC Pack, which includes the Ayumi Tachibana fighter, Lucina (w/kimono outfit) fighter, Dark Pit fighter, Dr. Mario fighter, Prefecture Scenes stage, Dr. Mario stage, Reset Bomb Forest Stage, Arena Ferox stage, and a few Detective Club trophies, releases February 17, 2021 on the Nintendo eShop and will cost only 9.99 USD. That's all for today. Day 2 whenever~ Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015 Category:Subpages